


how to make a chocolate cake in space

by Kira_Gold



Series: spacechat series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Chocolate, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, Texting, Timeline What Timeline, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Gold/pseuds/Kira_Gold
Summary: Space Dad:Also I am not six, Keith.emo kid:...28th Feb though.The Hunk™:Omg crAPThe Hunk™:SPEAKING OFThe Hunk™:LANCE





	how to make a chocolate cake in space

**comic relief:** a question of international importance. 

 **comic relief:** (aka the one i'm very infuriated i don't remember the answer to)

 **comic relief:** what is pidge's surname? 

 **The Hunk™:** What

 **comic relief:** i mean i know it's like holt originally, but they used another surname entirely to get into the garrison, right? 

 **comic relief:** i only remember that it starts with g 

 **The Hunk™:** Guacamole

 **pidgeon:** did someone say guacamole i love guacamole 

 **pidgeon:** wait what the fuck hunk 

 **Space Dad:** Language! Don't make me remind you every time. 

 **pidgeon:** daaaaad they said my surname is guacamole

 **comic relief:** stop calling shiro dad whenever you are in a petty argument with someone, pidge.

 **pidgeon:** never

 **Space Dad:** Isn't it just Holt? 

 **The Hunk™:** No we mean like their fake surname 

 **The Hunk™:** The one which goes with Pidge 

 **Space Dad:** Wait, they have a fake surname? 

 **pidgeon:** NO I JUST SHOWED UP TO THE GARRISON LIKE YO PIDGE HOLT HERE TOTALLY NO RELATION TO THIS GIRL WHO HAS THE SAME SURNAME AND HAS BEEN SNOOPING AROUND YOUR ARCHIVES FOREVER THO

 **Space Dad:** ...good point. Why Guacamole then? 

 **pidgeon:** ITS NOT GUACAMOLE 

 **comic relief:** THEN WHAT IS IT?

 **pidgeon:** DOES NO ONE HERE KNOW MY SURNAME 

 **pidgeon:** YOURE ALL TERRIBLE FRIENDS

 **emo kid:** Gunderson guys.

 **pidgeon:** its decided keith is my only friend from now on

 **pidgeon:** and he wasnt even in our team laNCE huNK 

 **comic relief:** I'M SORRY DONT LEAVE US FOR THE EMO 

 **pidgeon:** he says as if he wouldnt leave hunk and i for the emo any day 

 **emo kid:** ????? 

 **comic relief:** you will shut up and you will be quiet gunderson

 **pidgeon:** oh look noooooow you know it

 **The Hunk™:** He just copied and pasted what Keith typed 

 **pidgeon:** #exposed

 **The Voice of Reason:** I hope I'm not intruding, but what actually are surnames? 

 **comic relief:** You're never intruding, princess ;) 

 **pidgeon:** l a n c e

 **emo kid:** Stop flirting with allura, she's like at least 10,000 years older.

 **comic relief:** jealous?

 **emo kid:** Why would i be jealous?

 **comic relief:** wow okay rude

 **Space Dad:** Basically, princess, on Earth there are only so many different names. So I'm called Takashi, but there are other people called Takashi on the planet, so to distinguish me from them I have a surname too, which is kind of like a second name. My surname is Shirogane (from which my nickname obviously comes). Some other Takashi may have a different surname, like for example Akabane, and thus if someone knows both of us, they'll be able to distinguish us when talking about us. 

 **Space Dad:** And everyone else here is just rude. 

 **comic relief:** we saw you typing, we knew you'll explain it. 

 **pidgeon:** no offence but youre such a slow typer shiro 

 **comic relief:** what do you want from an old person pidge!

 **emo kid:** Isn't he like six though?

 **comic relief:** OH YEAH 

 **The Voice of Reason:** Ohhh, I think I understand now! Thank you, Shiro! Or do you prefer Takashi then? Everyone else seems to go by their name. 

 **Space Dad:** No, I'm way too used to Shiro, but thanks for asking. 

 **Space Dad:** Also I am not six, Keith. 

 **emo kid:** ...28th Feb though.

 **The Hunk™:** Omg crAP

 **The Hunk™:** SPEAKING OF 

 **The Hunk™:** LANCE

 **comic relief:** ?? 

 **pidgeon:** IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY LIKE LAST WEEK

 **comic relief:** yeah i am aware??? 

 **pidgeon:** WAIT WHAT

 **pidgeon:** OHMYGOD IT WAS I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT NOW

 **emo kid:** Wait, it was? I didn't even know!

 **The Hunk™:** I KNEW 

 **The Hunk™:** BUT I FORGOT 

 **The Hunk™:** PIDGE COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME MAKE A CAKE FROM WHATEVER THE HELL WE HAVE HERE

 **pidgeon:** COMINGGGGG

 **comic relief:** you guys don't have to, but i appreciate the thought! 

 **pidgeon:** W E H A V E T O SHUT UP 

 **The Hunk™:** RT 

 **The Voice of Reason:** I feel like I'm intruding again but what... are birthdays...

 **comic relief:** lmao

***

 **comic relief:** okay but i gotta ask...

 **The Hunk™:** You can speak??? 

 **comic relief:** no i can't, do you want me to cry

 **comic relief:** back to the point

 **comic relief:** how the fuck did you manage to make a chocolate cake??????? we are in spaCE

 **pidgeon:** thats a secret ;) 

 **comic relief:** come on tho i need to know 

 **pidgeon:** why

 **comic relief:** CHOCOLATE PIDGE 

 **pidgeon:** fair point. still a secret tho ;) 

 **Space Dad:** Lance, do you want to cut the cake or should I? 

 **comic relief:** you do it, i'll mess it up. 

 **pidgeon:** okay i cant believe im saying this but 

 **pidgeon:** put the chatter down lance and talk to people 

 **comic relief:** pidge, is that really you?

 **pidgeon:** shut

 **comic relief:** advising people to engage in real life conversations???? 

 **emo kid:** what happened 

 **pidgeon:** i turned his chatter off i have power over them 

 **pidgeon:** i am the supreme lord

 **emo kid:** Hahahahahahahahaha 

 **Space Dad:** Keith, I will not hesitate to take your pager too, so put it down and talk. 

 **emo kid:** ......"pager"

 **Space Dad:** I warned you. 

***

 **The Voice of Reason:** Can I just say how good the Earth chocolate is? 

 **Moustache Man:** What princess said!

 **comic relief:** rt rt rt 

 **comic relief:** i don't know where they got it but i love them for doing so.

 **comic relief:** and hunk is the best cook, but i mean is anyone surprised?

 **The Hunk™:** Aw thanks! 

 **comic relief:** i'm thanking you here, shush. 

 **comic relief:** i'm thanking all of you basically because oh my god you all are amazing and i love you all 

 **pidgeon:** we know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **comic relief:** you know nothing, gunderson, shut up

 **pidgeon:** is this gonna be a thing where you only call me by my surname when i reference That Thing?

 **emo kid:** What thing?

 **comic relief:** n o t h i n g 

 **The Hunk™:** Nothing you need to worry about Keith 

 **comic relief:** HUNK DOESN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE’RE TALKING ABOUT 

 **pidgeon:** ,,,,,,,,,well

 **pidgeon:** he,,,, might,,,,,

 **comic relief:** you should be grateful i am so happy you made me an actual chocolate cake today, otherwise i would fight you

 **Space Dad:** There will be no fighting between the paladins.

 **The Voice of Reason:** I was just typing that. Thank you, Shiro. 

 **Space Dad:** No problem. 

 **Space Dad:** Either way, it’s late and y’all have training tomorrow. Go to sleep, guys.

 **pidgeon:** “y’all”

 **comic relief:** lmao 

***

_[You are private messaging **emo kid** ]_

**You:** btw thanks for the chocolate keith! cant believe you actually KEPT that stuff since earth and it didnt go bad wtf

 **emo kid:** You’re welcome. I can’t believe you and Hunk managed to make something that good of it!

 **You:** well iiiiiii can’t believe you would just sacrifice it that easily for your sworn enemy

 **emo kid:** Better having it in a cake than just a plain chocolate bar, you know.

 **emo kid:** Nothing to do with whether Lance is my enemy or not. 

 **You:** ah suuuuure thats the truth

 **You:** sweet dreams ^^

 **emo kid:** Shut up Gunderson. 

 **You:** LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> Have y'all seen season 3 yet? Wild


End file.
